I'm sorry
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: *Slight yaoi, slight OOC* One-shot Vegeta is thinking about everything he did to Goku and decides to apologize


~Vegeta's POV~

It was night time. I saw how the clouds were covering the moon. I was lying in my bed, looking at the sealing. It was about 1 a.m. in the morning, but I didn't want any sleep. The thoughts of today ran through my head. Most of those thoughts were about my worst enemy, my rival and my best friend – Kakarot. We were sparing today, but I noticed that his thoughts were somewhere else. At first, I didn't pay attention, but when I shot a ki blast at him and he didn't dodge it, I became annoyed, as I usually do "Kakarot, the fuck is wrong with you today?" I asked "I know you don't stand a chance against me now, but that's no reason to give up" he didn't say anything. He just looked at me with his tear filled eyes. I was surprised. Why did he cry? I didn't know, so I asked Oto-san, like I normally do _"What's wrong with him, Oto-san?" __**"He's crying" **__"I see that, but why?" __**"He's thinking about how you used to treat him before" **_I was surprised. I started slowly walking towards him. Kakarot didn't move. Thought he was looking at me, he looked like he didn't see me. I kneeled down in front of him "Kakarot?" I asked, trying not to sound angry like I usually do "What's wrong?" this time, he stood up and looked at me "Nothing…" he sobbed out and ran through the door. I stood up and looked at the door that he just ran through _"I guess you were right…" _I thought. Now, I can't help but wonder how he's feeling right now. I knew I had to act like I hate him, but I really didn't… well, not anymore, anyway… I sighted and got up. I jumped out of the window and started slowly walking forward. _**"I think you should pay him a visit" **_I heard my Saiyan Instincts say "I guess I should…" I muttered and started walking to where Kakarot's house is.

I couldn't help but wonder is he awake like I am. I knew he needed sleep and I didn't, but I still had a feeling that he's also awake. Thoughts about what we both went through went through my mind. We both suffered a lot, protecting the Earth. But I couldn't help but have a feeling that I was the one who hurt him the most. I used to train day and night to become stronger than him. I insulted him, called him names, but I was actually so jealous of him. Now, that changed. I was stronger than him, taller than him… He died so many times. He was away for so much time. Now, it's like we switched roles. Now I am the one who's gone almost all the time. I'm either somewhere in the woods, trying to hold my insanity back, or in the Amazon jungle, where it's warm, or somewhere else. I hate myself. I want to be the man I once was, but that will never happen… _**"I know you're sad about that, but at least you can protect Kakarot now" **_I heard Oto-san say. I sighted, knowing that he's always saying the truth. I remembered how I felt when he was away…

I didn't care. I didn't miss him at all. How could I have acted that way is beyond me… I'm like a completely different being than before.

~Goku's POV~

I rolled to the other side, trying to fall asleep. Didn't work. I couldn't sleep. I sighted and sat up, looking at the wall in front of me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? I remember how Vegeta treated me, but that was then. Now, Vegeta's different. If he insults me, he's just joking. I know that, but why do I still remember …? I felt how tears fell down my cheeks again. I rubbed them off, but new ones pilled up again.

I fell down on the bed again, glad that I sleep alone now. I rolled to the other side again and closed my eyes again. I still couldn't fall asleep. I growled and sat up again. What's wrong with me? I remember how Vegeta walked to me and asked me why was I crying. I didn't know myself. And I still don't know _"Maybe some training will get my mind off things…"_ I thought. I knew Vegeta used to do that, and it seemed to help him. Maybe it'll help me also… I put on my fighting uniform and walked towards the window. I didn't fly out. I just stood there, looking at the street. No one was there. I placed my hands on the window sills and suddenly felt the tears again. I didn't whipe them off. I let them flow.

~Vegeta's POV~

I kicked a rock that was in front of me as I entered the village Kakarot lived in. I knew his house wasn't far. Suddenly I stopped as I remembered all the awful things I did to Kakarot. The first moment we met we fought. I made fun of him, called him names and didn't accept the fact that he can be stronger than me. I turned into Majin Vegeta and hurt him even more. All of my memories ran through my head. I couldn't believe how I acted. I shook my head _"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I USED TO ACT THAT WAY!" _I shouted in my mind _**"You know you can't run away from the truth" **_I heard the voice say. I started walking faster, trying to block all of those thoughts out. I called him so many names; I made fun of him so many times. I hate myself even more now. My anger built up inside my, searching for a way out. I knew I had to punch something in order for it to disappear, but I didn't. I tried to hold it in. I started walking slowly again, trying to calm down a bit. I was looking at the ground, not looking where I was going. I didn't need to. I knew the way to Kakarot's house well.

~Goku's POV~

I kept looking through the window and then I saw a shadow. I wondered who was walking so late, or, in this case, so early. And then I saw who that was. It was Vegeta. He looked sad. Suddenly he raised his head. I dashed back so he wouldn't see me. I quickly jumped to bed and faked that I was asleep. I heard how the window opened by itself. I opened my eyes just a little, so I could see what was around me. I saw how Vegeta climbed out of my window and started walking towards my bed. I felt the tears running down my cheeks _"GODDAMN' IT! NOT NOW!" _I thought and saw how Vegeta stopped right in front of me. He kneeled down and looked at me. He looked sad. I'm sure he saw that I was crying 'in my sleep'. I felt how he placed his hand on my head and pet me. I moaned, trying to make it as believable as possible that I'm sleeping. It looked like he believed it. "Kakarot…" he whispered "I'm sorry…" he said and stood up. I saw how he jumped through the window and I heard how he landed. I heard his footsteps as he started walking away. I sat up and dashed towards the window.

~Vegeta's POV~

I walked slowly, thinking about how should I apologize to him later today, when he wakes up. I suddenly felt how someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Kakarot standing there. His eyes were a bit red, showing that he was just crying. At first we just stood there, looking at each other "I guess you were awake, huh…?" I sighted. Kakarot let go of my arm and nodded "Yeah…" he said. He looked at me sadly "What are you sorry for?" he asked. I hesitated before answering. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him, but the voice kept telling me that I should, so I decided to listen to my Instincts like I usually do "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you before…" I said, looking down "I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry for insulting you… I'm sorry for everything…" I said and looked at him. He was looking at me surprised. "I understand if you don't forgive me…" I continued, trying my best to holdback the tears that started pilling up in my eyes "I won't be mad if you don't forgive me… I just wanted to apologize…" I said as my tiers blurred up everything in my eye sight. I brushed them off quickly, but they continued falling. I didn't want Kakarot to see me like this, so I turned around, but I felt how Kakarot grabbed my arm again.

I turned around once more, wondering why he did that. Then he hugged me. I was too surprised to say anything "Vegeta… I forgive you…" I heard him say. I couldn't believe my ears. I pushed him away. I looked him in his surprised eyes "You forgive me? How can you forgive me after all I've done?" I shouted, almost making him cry again. I looked at the ground again and I heard him say "Because I see that you're really sorry…" I raised my head. I saw that he was crying "I see how you're being 'haunted' by your past. But I forgive you. You didn't even have o apologize… I never got mad at you in the first place…" he said. I couldn't think of anything to say to him "Arigato…" I finally said. "For what…?" Kakarot asked "For forgiving me…" I said and saw how he brushed the tiers off his face. He smiled at me "You're welcome…" he said and started crying again. "What's the matter?" I asked.

~Goku's POV~

"I don't know…" I answered, and that was the truth. I really didn't know why I started crying again. I started rubbing my eyes, trying to make the tears stop. Then I felt how Vegeta hugged me. I was surprised "N-nani? Geta, what are you doing?" I asked. "Trying to make you feel better, so you won't cry" I heard him say. I closed my eyes "I think its working" he said with a chuckle. I smiled "Maybe…" I said.


End file.
